


Allen WalkerXEdward Elric

by XxAllenWalkerxX



Category: D. Gray Man, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllenWalkerxX/pseuds/XxAllenWalkerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There needed to be more fanfics of these two so I took it upon myself to make this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be more fanfics of these two so I took it upon myself to make this one.

Ed didn't have anything to do today so he decided to spend it taking a walk. It sounded boring but it's better than sitting around. He couldn't hang out with Roy because he was too busy hanging out with Havoc. That upset Ed greatly because he had feelings for the colonel but there was no way Ed was going to tell him that. Not yet, that is and by the looks of it not ever. Even Ed's own brother Alphonse was busy doing something and had no time for him. 'But he's my brother he should always have time for me!' Ed thought. It seemed everyone had no time for Edward. As he turned the corner, he saw a car dropping off some odd looking people. People he had never seen before. Ed watched from across the street as a white haired boy came out accompanied by two more guys that Ed wasn't paying attention to. "Who are they?" Ed asked himself quietly. The car pulled away, leaving the three guys to talk. Then they all split up, leaving the shortest where they were dropped off. The boy glanced around and caught Edward spying from across the street. Then, he walked away. Ed snorted and walked off as well, continuing his walk to who knows where. It was starting to get late and Ed was getting hungry. "Maybe I can have Winry cook something for me..." Ed thought aloud, walking down the empty sidewalk. "Or maybe.." He peered through the glass of a small restaurant. "Or maybe I could just go here.." He looked around once then walked in, only to collide with someone. Ed fell backwards against the door, knocking his head on the glass while the other fell across from him. "Hey watch were you're going!" Ed yelled, rubbing the back of his head where he had bumped it. "S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention.." Replied the other, starting to stand. Ed looked up at the guy he'd ran into. It was the same one from the car! "Yeah, I know.." Ed mumbled, standing up as well. They were about the same size, which made Ed happy since he's so short. "My name is Allen by the way. Allen Walker." Allen held out his hand and smiled friendlily. Ed hesitated, then shook Allen's hand. "My name is Edward, but you can call me Ed." He replied. Allen nodded a little then looked down and gasped in surprise. "What?" Ed asked, following Allen's gaze. Allen grabbed Ed's hand, "It's metal? How?" Allen asked surprisingly. Ed sighed a little.   
"I-- It's a long story, I'll tell you later.." Ed said, "Anyway, I'm starving and I was hoping to get a bite to eat. So if you could excuse me.." Ed pushed around Allen. "Hey.." Allen followed. "Hm?" Ed turned to him. Allen got ready to say something then shook his head. "Nevermind.." Allen turned and left the restaurant. Ed stared after him for a moment then turned back to get something to eat. It was raining by time Ed began walking home. It didn't take long for him to get drenched. On his way, he spotted someone under a building where it was nice and dry. The light from the lightning was enough to reveal that the person was Allen. Ed walked over and sat next to him. Ed expecting him to say something but when he didn't Ed looked over and gave him a nudge. "...Allen?" Ed asked. There was no reply. Then Edward realized that he'd fallen asleep. Ed rolled his eyes, "Idiot.." He mumbled. Ed knew he couldn't just leave him there, he could get hurt or..even worse. Ed sighed loudly and picked up Allen bridal style. Allen didn't budge, in fact he was snoring a little. Ed almost thought he looked cute sleeping but shook his head and carried him home, shielding him from the pouring rain. When Ed arrived home, he laid Allen the couch and looked at him for a moment. Allen turned on his side, facing the couch. "Hey brother!" Al greeted, walking over to his side. "Hey Al. Could you keep it down, he's trying to sleep.." Ed said quietly, looking up at Alphonse. "Who's that anyway?" Al asked, looking at the sleeping Allen. "His name is Allen Walker. That's all I know as of right now..I plan on asking him more when he wakes up.." Ed explained, crossing his arms. "Oh, okay. Hey, um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow." Al asked. "You're not hanging out with Prince ling tomorrow?" Ed asked teasingly. Al stuttered a little, "N-no! He's not going to be here tomorrow he has something to do.." Al lowered his voice, remembering that Allen was sleeping right in front of them. "I'll think about it, Al. I'm gonna go change, I'm soaked from all that rain!" Ed said, leaving the room. Al nodded and sat down on the floor next to the couch. Allen began to stir as soon as Alphonse sat down. He turned around slowly and strained his eyes a little to see Alphonse sitting across from him now. "Ed?" Allen asked confused, then finally began to take in his surroundings. Alphonse smiled and laughed a little, "No, No I'm Alphonse, Ed's brother." Al explained, looking at Allen's face curiously. "Hey..what's that marking on your face?" Al asked. Allen looked back at Alphonse and sat upright. "I-it's a..a curse mark.." Allen mumbled that last part and shuffled his feet a little. "A curse mark? How odd.." Al didn't know if he should be worried about it or not. Ed walked back into the room and looked at them both. "Well..I see you guys have met already.." Ed said, walking over and looking at Allen. Allen looked at Ed then at Alphonse then back at Ed again. "How'd I get here?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side. "I found you asleep under a building and I couldn't just leave you there even if we did just meet" Ed said, taking a seat next to Allen. Allen looked down at his lap. "Oh..Well, thanks.." He said quietly. Alphonse frowned, "Is something wrong, Allen?"  
Allen looked up slowly then quickly smiled. "No I'm fine! So, uh...would it be alright if I stayed here for tonight?" Allen asked, a little nervous. "Sure you can. Just for tonight, though." He said, laying back In the couch. Allen sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot, you guys. Could I barrow a Change of clothes? I'll give them right back, I promise." Allen asked and when Ed didn't answer for awhile Allen put on an adorable puppy dog face. Ed sighed and smiled a little, "Sure, why not? Follow me." Ed stood and walked to his room, looking back at Allen. Allen stood as well and followed him. Ed pulled out a random white shirt and some comfortable pants. "Will these work?" He asked Allen. Allen nodded and took them. "Thanks!" Allen dipped his head and walked to the bathroom to change. Ed yawned a little and walked over to the closet and pulled out some blankets for Allen to use tonight. Returning to the living room, he placed them all on the couch. Alphonse stood up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, brother.." He said while yawning. "Alright, Al. Goodnight." Ed watched as Al went to the bedroom then went back to arranging the blankets properly. Allen walked into the living room, straightening out the shirt he was given. Ed looked over at him. "It fits you perfect. I fixed up the couch for you." Ed stood back and watched as Allen slid under the covers. "I'm not really tired yet.." Allen looked up at Ed, stifling a small yawn. Ed sat on the edge of the couch. "Well I'm pretty sleepy.." Ed said. "Tell me what happened to your arm.." Allen said it like a command. Ed sighed, not really wanting to explain. "Well, my mother died so me and my brother tried to bring her back with alchemy." Ed explained tiredly. "What's alchemy?" Allen asked, sitting up. He heard about it but he didn't fully understand. "Well it's..Here, just let me show you." Ed got off the couch and clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, making a thing. Allen's eyes widened slightly. "Oh!" Allen said, "I'm an exorcist." Ed sat crisscrossed and rested his chin on his palm. "Hm, really? Show me." Ed said, a little curious. "Alright..Innocence activate." And with that, Allen transformed his arm into his anti-akuma weapon. "It's an anti-akuma weapon." Allen said, showing Ed. "Akuma..?" Ed asked confused. "They are basically depressed souls who get transformed into evil weapons. It's my job to kill them and a couple of my friends who are also around here. But I'm not sure where they are.." Allen explained, changing his arm back to normal. "I saw them with you today across the street. That was you guys, right?" Ed took his seat on the edge of the couch back. Allen nodded and laid back. "yeah I saw you too." Allen said, stifling yet another yawn. "You're tired. Go get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning if you want." Ed stood up. "Alright.." Allen rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Ed turned off the light and walked to his room. "Exorcist...that's weird.." Ed laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling until his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep. The next morning, Ed woke up to find Allen eating breakfast with Alphonse. They were talking about something but Ed wasn't listening. He felt this feeling..was it jealously? 'No it couldn't be! Why would I be jealous?' Ed walked over to the table and sat down. "Morning, Brother!" Al said, smiling. Ed grunted in response, still half asleep. "Allen ate all the food so there isn't anything you can eat but I'll go out and buy something for you, if you want!" Al said. Allen looked a little embarrassed and regretful for eating everything. Ed felt out of place since he was the only with his night clothes still on. "No thanks Al, I'm fine.." Ed mumbled and sat up, "I'm gonna go get dressed." Ed waddled off to his room. Allen started laughing and Ed walked back out to look at him. "What are you laughing about?" Ed asked, starting to get angry. Allen covered his mouth. "Nothing!" He said quickly, "It's just that you looked like a little penguin waddling like that.." Allen said. "Little?!" Ed went over to Allen, making Allen stand up and back away. "Who you callin' little?! We are like the same size!" Ed growled, getting closer to Allen. "I didn't mean it rudely!" Allen said, putting up his hands in defense. "You just looked cute, that's all!" Allen kept on. Ed glared at him coldly and Allen ran off down the hallway, Ed waddling after. "You come back here!" Ed yelled. Allen laughed and went into Ed's bedroom, looking for somewhere to hide. When he couldn't find a place, Ed hugged him from behind. "Got you! Now take that back! I'm not cute nor small!" Ed commanded, smiling a little but still was a bit mad. "Fine! You aren't small! But you are cute, no matter what you think." Allen said, laughing a little. Ed blushed lightly but looked down. "Thanks.." He couldn't stop the fuzzy feeling he felt when Allen said that. "Let's go do something!" Allen said, turning to face Ed. Ed let Allen out of his grip. "Do something? Like what?" Ed inquired. Allen shrugged, "I dunno...a walk, I guess. Or maybe back to the diner we met at."   
Ed looked confused. "Didn't you just eat?" He asked. "I could eat some more! C'mon let's go!" Allen grabbed Ed's hand and half pulled half dragged him outside. Ed followed, trying to keep up. Allen started walking and let go of Ed's hand. Just then, a car pulled up next to them. They both looked over and Ed gasped a little. "Hey, Fullmetal. Can I have a word with you?" Roy Mustang, Ed's love interest, called from the window. "Colonel!" Ed ran over to the car and smiled. Allen stayed where he was, looking a bit confused. "Who's your friend?" Roy asked, looking over at Allen. "Him? Oh he's nobody. So,uh, what did you want to say?" Ed asked, thinking maybe it was a invite to a date or something. He was wrong. "I was wanting to know if you wanted to go to me and Havoc's wedding as my best man." Roy asked this so casually that it almost made Ed sick. His smile faltered but quickly, he forced it back on. "W-wedding..?" Ed asked sadly, feeling his eyes burn. "Yeah, what do you say?" Roy looked a bit impatient now. "Hey Ed, I'm gonna go ahead in and order us something!" Allen said from behind. Ed didn't even hear him. "U-uh of course I'll go! Congratulations..!" Ed started to back away. "That's great. Stop by my office later today or tomorrow, alright?" The car was beginning to pull away and all Ed could do was nod. When the car was well out of sight, Ed let the tears fall. Allen walked up slowly, "Hey Ed are you alright..?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ed pushed his hand away and wiped away the tears. "Yeah I'm alright.." Ed said with a small sigh, "Let's just go eat, okay?" Allen nodded but he wasn't convinced.  
Allen sat back and patted his stomach after eating almost everything on the menu. "That really hit the spot." Allen commented with a satisfied sigh. Ed just sat there and stared at his plate. He barely ate anything. "Hey, Edward what's the matter? You really seem down.." Allen asked, frowning a little. "Nothing it's just that...the guy from earlier is getting married and I...I liked him. No I loved him.." Ed said, laying his head on the table. "Oh." Allen really didn't know what to say. But he could relate. He remembered when Kanda and left him to be with Lavi instead, which is the reason he decided to split up when they started their mission here. "It'll be alright, Ed. There's plenty of other fish in the sea!" Allen said, trying to cheer his friend up the best he could. "I just wanna go home.." Ed said, standing up. Allen sighed and watched Ed leave. He wondered if he should follow but decided not to.   
Allen decided that he should go out and find Kanda and Lavi and when he did, he was a bit relieved. "Bean sprout, we found the innocence. Where were you?" Kanda asked, annoyance radiating off him. "I met someone. My apologizes." Allen said without care. Kanda snorted and crossed his arms. "Well we can finally leave now!" Lavi said while stretching, "Let's go, shall we?" Allen shuffled his feet. "Um, can I stay a little longer? I need to tell my friend I'm leaving soon." Allen asked hopefully. Kanda sighed. "just one more night, moyashi.." Kanda said. Allen smiled and ran off, "I'll be back later!" He called as he ran. Kanda and Lavi just stood there. "Idiot.." Kanda mumbled under his breath. Allen raced around the corner and knocked on Ed's door. Alphonse answered it and didn't look surprised when he saw Allen standing there. "Hello again, Allen!" Alphonse greeted, stepping aside so he could walk in. "Great to see you again, Alphonse." Allen replied, looking around for Ed. "He's in his room. He won't tell me what happened.." Al said, walking up to stand next to Allen. "Some guy he loved is getting married to someone else.." Allen explained, looking over. Alphonse looked down, "Colonel.." He mumbled. Allen stood there a moment then walked down the hall to Ed's room. He was laying there in a pile of blankets. Allen walked in slowly and pulled the blankets off of Ed. Ed laid on his side, back facing Allen. "..Ed" Allen said firmly. "It's not fair!" Ed whined and sniffed. Allen sat on the beds edge and rubbed Ed's back, "I know it's not.." He mumbled. "I went through something like this too, you know.." Allen said, remembering how sad and mad he felt. Ed stopped crying and just sniffled, not saying anything. Allen sighed and stood up to leave but Ed grabbed his wrists, looking at him with clouded eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Don't leave.." Ed said shakily. Allen sat back down and looked at Ed sympathetically. "I won't." Allen promised. Allen sat there until Ed fell asleep and even then he did not leave. He laid next to Ed, keeping a distance between them and shut his eyes. Ed woke up from a dream in the middle of the night and sat up. He saw Allen laying there and smiled. "Brother." The sound of Al's voice startled Ed. "Yes?" Ed answered quietly. Allen opened his eyes slowly, yawning. "Roy called. He--" Ed cut off Al. "I don't wanna hear about it, Al.." Ed mumbled, flopping back down on the bed. Alphonse sighed, "You can't just ignore him, brother." Al said. Allen sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Alphonse is right, Ed. It'll only hurt you more.." Allen commented, looking over at Ed. "I-I know.." Ed sighed, "I don't wanna talk about this now, you guys.." He laid his face on the pillow. Alphonse sat at the foot of the bed, looking at his brother. Allen then remembered that he had to leave tomorrow. 'Might as well tell them and leave now..' Allen thought. He stood up and fixed the ribbon around his neck. "I better get going now, then.." Allen said. Ed lifted his head up. "Leave? Why?" Ed asked, sitting up again. "I was never here to stay, ya know!" Allen smiled. "But it's like, 5 in the morning! Surely you don't have to leave now?" Al asked. "...Kanda said the sooner the better." Allen said, trying not to sound like he wanted to stay. "Fine, then. Bye." Ed glared at him. Allen waved and walked out of the room, stopping at the front door. He heard Al and Ed talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Allen looked back for a moment the exited the house. He hoped finding Kanda and Lavi would be as easy as before. But of course it wasn't and he found himself lost in this town. Allen noticed the place where he had fallen asleep in the rain and sat back down, hoping Kanda or Lavi would turn up. He heard footsteps but they weren't of his partners. It was Ed, of course. "Lost?" Ed asked, reaching out a hand to Allen. Allen looked at him and smiled, taking his hand and standing up. "Yeah, I'm not good at finding my way around.." Allen said, a little embarrassed. "I can show you the way. What are we looking for?" Ed asked, starting to walk. Allen followed, looking around at everything. "A red head with a hammer and a blue haired one with a sword." Allen said. Ed looked around and spotted just what they were looking for. "There's Lavi!" Allen called. "That was easy." Ed said, putting his hands on his hips. Allen turned to Ed, "thanks a lot, Ed..for everything. You're a good friend, I will never forget you." Allen said, meaning every word. Ed couldn't say anything. They looked at each other for a long time then Allen turned away and ran to Lavi. Ed watched him go then sighed.   
After Allen left, Ed felt a strange feeling of emptiness. Even as he straightened the tie of his tuxedo he felt like something was missing. He watched ask Havoc panicked because of the just made wedding changes. "It's about to start. Take your places!" Riza commanded sternly. Everyone made a quick move to the alter except Ed. He didn't meet Riza's gaze as he walked by. Ed didn't want to be here at all. He didn't want to watch his Roy get married to someone else. But he had to stand their and watch as Roy made his way down the isle. Ed looked confused. He felt like havoc should have been the one walking down the isle, not Roy. That's how it was in his fantasies, after all. But he wasn't standing next to Havoc on the alter. In his fantasies, he was walking down to Roy with a big smile on his face. During the vows, a loud crash was heard. Ed turned towards the noise. "Let's...just keep going with the wedding." Havoc said, holding Roy's hands. "Yeah it was probably nothing anyway." Roy agreed, turning his gaze back to havoc. The crashes got louder until a large monster-like object crashed through the wall. Everyone stared for a moment before running away for an exit. "This is just great!" Roy growled, getting ready to use flame alchemy on the thing. "It won't work! Just go!" A voice said. Ed looked over to see a redhead charging over. "Is that..that Lavi guy Allen was talking about?" Ed asked a loud, not like anyone could hear. The monster was destroying everything, making it hard to get out. Ed began panicking, not being able to find a way out of this mess. Only then did, something barrel into him, saving him from getting shot by the thing. "What the..?" Ed looked at what had pushed him out of the way and almost overflowed with some kind of happiness when he saw it was Allen. "What are you doing, just standing there?" Allen asked, slightly amused. "Get everyone out of here moyashi. Me and Lavi will take care of this!" Kanda growled, siding with Kanda. Allen flinched at his tone but did what he asked. Ed got up slowly and followed. But just as Allen was guiding some people out, he was shot by the akuma. Allen fell on his knees in pain. "Allen, no!" Ed yelled, trying to help him up. Ed turned to the akuma and glared. "You bastard.." He growled, getting ready to do something before Allen stopped him. "Kanda and Lavi will handle it...J-just get out of here, okay..?" Ed didn't listen. He picked up Allen as he did when he found him in the rain and pelted out of the destroyed building as fast as he could with a automail leg. Allen held on to him, his wound bleeding out pretty bad. Ed stopped when he got a distance away. "Allen, are you alright?" He asked frantically. Allen huffed then glared at him, "I could be better if you got something to stop the bleeding!" Ed didn't pay attention to his tone and tore Allen's vest, using the fabric to stop some of the bleeding until they got home. When they finally did, Ed laid Allen on the floor. "Al? Alphonse! Get me some towels or something! Allen's hurt!" Ed yelled, hoping Alphonse was there. Ed sighed in relief when he heard Al reply "Ok!". Alphonse came out with towels and some other things, accompanied by Ling. Allen closed his eyes and sighed in pain but he refused to show it. "I-I don't know what to do, really!" Ed said, starting to panic a little. "I do!" Ling said, "You've got to take off his shirt so we can fix up the wound or it'll get infected." Ed nodded and and began to take off Allen's vest and ribbon. Allen opened one eye, seeing he was being undressed. When he had absolutely no shirt on, Ling helped fix him up. Ed couldn't help a light blush from spreading across his face, seeing Allen shirtless. Alphonse helped Ling out when he needed it. "Thanks..!" Allen smiled when it was done. He sat up slowly, wincing in pain. "You might have to take it easy for awhile. You could lay down and have Ed and Alphonse be your servants 'till you get better!" Ling said with a smile. Only then did Ed realize how similar Ling and Allen sounded. "I don't think so!" Ed said, helping Allen to the couch. "But you can lay down." Ed said, sitting on the arm rest. "thanks a lot, Ed and Alphonse and..Ling, was it?" Allen asked, hoping he was right. Ling nodded, "No problem, Allen." Alphonse picked up Allen's clothes and handed them to him. "they're bloody but if you want to put them back on you can," Al said. "No thanks. If you don't mind, I'll stay without a shirt." Allen placed a hand on his bandages. Ed looked around the room for something to distract him from Allen. Alphonse yawned and headed for the door, "come on, ling! I wanna go eat!" Al said. "Alright, alright! I'm kinda hungry too, actually." Their voiced faded as they walked out of the house. Allen had his eyes closed, just resting. Ed glanced at him and smiled a little. "...Thanks for saving me today.." Ed broke the silence. Allen looked over at him. "It was nothing. Anything for a friend, right?" Allen smiled and closed his eyes again. Friend. Why did that little word hurt Ed so? When it seemed like Allen was sleep, Ed took his bloody clothes to wash them. "He's gonna be really upset when he finds out I ripped his vest.." Ed said to himself. Allen opened one eye, "What was that, Edward?"  
Ed laughed nervously. "Nothing, I said nothing," I'm actually just washing your clothes." Ed explained. Allen nodded and laid his head on the arm rest of the couch. He started to feel awkward about having no shirt now, grabbing a pillow to hide his front until he got a shirt. Just then, Ed came back in the room and draped a shirt over Allen's head. He sat up and pulled it on over the pillow and removed it from under his shirt. "Jeez, it reeks of you!" Allen teased, poking Ed in the stomach. Ed flinched and shielded his stomach. "What is that supposed to mean, 'Moyashi'?" Ed replied with the same teasing tone as he called Allen by the name he dreaded so much. Allen pushed down his anger at being called that and smirked, "It's supposed to mean that you smell." Ed growled and tackled him, making them both fall off the couch and to the floor. Allen looked up at Ed, still smirking especially at their position on the floor. Ed didn't pay attention to that and kept talking. "You take that back I don't reek!" Ed snapped, holding Allen to the ground so he couldn't move. "Yep you do! You smell like wet dog!" Allen went on teasing, only making Ed angrier. Out of nowhere, he kissed Allen to shut him up. Allen made a squeak of surprised but didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, deepening the kiss. Moments later, Ed broke the kiss, looking into Allen's silver eyes. "Do I still smell like wet dog?" Ed asked. Allen looked dazed, his cheeks beginning to heat up. " If I said yes would you kiss me like that again?" Allen asked, meeting Ed's golden gaze. Ed just sighed and smiled, "I might."   
Allen laughed a little and let go of Ed, sitting up. "Get some rest, Allen. I'll change your bandages in the morning." Ed said, standing up. Allen nodded and stood up too and stretched, a light blush still on his face. As Ed starting walking to his room, Allen said in a shy voice, "Ed."  
Ed turned to him. "Could I...could I sleep with you tonight?"


	2. Allen WalkerXEdward Elric Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part and there is more to come I think lel.

Allen asked, pulling on a innocent look. Ed froze up. What did he mean by that? No matter what he meant, Ed couldn't say no to that face. "S-sure.." Ed nodded slowly, continuing to walk to his room, acting as if it didn't bother him. Ed slid under the covers and scooted over so Allen had room. Allen got in and scooted close to Ed for warmth. Allen rolled on his side, facing away from Ed, disappointing him a bit. Though he didn't want to admit it really, he was somewhat in love with this exorcist beside him. There was no doubting it. There was just one thing bothering Ed, though. Had Allen got over Kanda? He saw the way Allen flinched when Kanda had yelled at him and the way he inhaled sharply at being called moyashi. Ed was for sure he had gotten over Roy. There was nothing he could do anyway to change that since Roy and Havoc tied the knot. But Allen wasn't even from here and he might have to leave soon and this time never come back. Ed's thoughts were ended when he finally fell asleep. In the morning, Allen wasn't in bed. Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes. The smell of bacon drifted to him and he immediately went to the kitchen. Allen looked over at Ed and smiled. "I thought I'd cook breakfast for you, after all you've done for me." Allen said, making Ed a plate. Ed nodded and took the plate, still half asleep. He noticed that there was no eggs nor pancakes just bacon. He sat at the table and began eating. "That reminds me.." Ed said with a mouthful of bacon. "What?" Allen asked with a little sigh at the fact he was talking with food in his mouth. Ed swallowed, "I've got to change your bandages. Come here." Ed said, looking for the clean wraps. "Wait 'til you're done eating." Allen said, pulling off his shirt, not paying mind of Ed in front of him. Some blood had seeped through but not a lot, showing that Ling did a excellent job at patching him up. Ed forced himself not to look while he ate the rest of the bacon. When he was done, he picked up the wraps. Allen sat on the couch and began unwrapping the bandages. Ed waited patiently until it was removed then used a wet towel to clean up the blood. Allen watched carefully, wincing a little. Ed began wrapping the wound back up with clean bandages then stood back to look it over. "That should do." Ed said with a nod. Allen looked at him and then Ed remembered the clothes Allen had worn here he had cleaned. He left for a moment, then came back with the bundle of clothes. "Here. Sorry for ripping your vest but I had to stop the bleeding a little some how.." Ed sat next to him. Allen smiled, "Wow thank you. I almost forgot about these." He began putting back on his clothes and sighed happily. "...Allen.." Ed said after awhile, looking at him. "Yes, Edward?" Allen asked, still smiling that adorable smile. Ed grabbed the end of his shirt and tugged it a little. "Your shirt...it's on backwards." Ed said flatly and Allen just laughed a little, seeing he was right. "How embarrassing.." Allen mumbled. Suddenly, Alphonse bursted through the door, tears rushing down his face. Ed stood up immediately. "Al what's wrong?" He asked, rushing over to his younger brother. Alphonse said something but it was hard to tell what he said over his crying. Allen walked over too, concerned as well. "Did Ling cheat? I swear I'll kill that prince!" Ed growled, hugging Alphonse. "N-no brother don't, it's not that!" Alphonse said, pulling away a little. Allen realized Alphonse was crying tears of joy, not sadness. "What is it then?!" Ed asked, becoming angry very quickly. Alphonse wiped away the tears and smiled, "H-he...Ling proposed.." Ed just stood there, confused. "Congratulations, Alphonse!" Allen said, giving Al a friendly hug. Alphonse hugged back and tried to keep from crying again. "You didn't say yes, right?" Ed asked hopefully. "Brother of course I said yes! I love him!" Alphonse sniffed. "How about we go out to dinner?" Allen suggested, obviously hungry. "I can't, I'm sorry. Me and Ling are doing some early wedding planning!" Al said excitedly, going over to the door, "I really hope you can come, the two of you!" With that, he left just as quick as he came. "Why did you want Al to say no? Don't you want him to be happy?" Allen asked. Ed sighed, "it's just as his older brother, I don't approve of their relationship. Now they're engaged.." He looked a bit depressed since everyone is seemingly settling down with the person they love since nothing and his happening anymore. "I think you're just jealous because you don't have anyone. That's not true, you know.." Allen smiled and grabbed Ed's hand, "I'm sure there is someone who loves you and they're closer than you think. Now, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved!" Ed nodded in agreement and they went to eat at a bigger and fancier restaurant which they probably can't even afford. It was true, the couldn't afford it. They could only get one plate of spaghetti. Allen had already finished his share while Ed was taking his time. "You're so slow!" Allen said, wishing he had some more to eat. Ed smirked and rolled the meat ball over to him with his fork. "How cheesy of you, Edward." Allen teased, putting the meatball in a spoon. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do with spaghetti meatballs?" Ed asked, twisting his fork around to get more spaghetti on it. "On a romantic date. This isn't a date, Ed." Allen smiled a bit, getting an idea. "Or is i-- Hey!" Ed exclaimed as Allen pulled back his spoon and launched the meatball at him. Allen started to laugh and Ed growled, picking up a handful of spaghetti and throwing it at him. Allen's laughter got cut short. "It's on, Shorty!" Allen said, throwing rolls at him. Ed stood up and grabbed another handful of spaghetti, "We're the same height!" Ed yelled, throwing more spaghetti. Allen realized he had nothing to throw and went to someone else's table and grabbed their steak and chucked it at Edward. Ed slung lemonade at Allen and Allen pelted him with handfuls of mash potatoes. People around them began complaining and the managers of the restaurant were coming out. Ed and Allen exchanged glances and ran out, laughing. The restaurant manager threw pots and pans at them until they were out of sight. "You've got a noodle in your hair, Allen!" Ed pointed out and laughed. "You've got..a lot everywhere!" Allen replied, smiling. "Well.." Ed said, looking back, "looks like we're not going there anymore.." Allen shrugged and put an arm around Ed. "Who cares? There's probably more places to eat at around here." Allen said, looking around the half way empty streets. The sun was going down and Ed thought they probably look weird walking around covered in food. But then he realized he had something important to tell Allen. "Hey, Allen, follow me!" Ed ran off, going up some stairs to the top of a abandon building. Allen followed just behind and stumbled a bit as he got to the top. Ed looked over the edge at the view of the sunset, glancing over at Allen as he came to join him. "Wow..." Allen marveled, eyes wide. Ed turned to him, "Yeah I know. Allen, when are you leaving here?" Ed asked. Allen frowned a bit, "Soon. Kanda says he doesn't like it here and he can't find the innocence we're looking for for nothing. He says coming here must of been an accident." Allen said, looking into Ed's eyes. "Do you still love Kanda?" Ed asked, needing to know the truth. "Edw--" Ed kept going, ignoring Allen, "Because I love you, Allen. I knew Roy would never like me and it pained me so much and when I met you I...I felt better.." Ed grabbed Allen's hands. Allen stayed silent, looking at him surprised. "Allen..I don't want you to leave! Don't leave! Please.." His eyes clouded. Allen stayed quiet a moment longer then hugged him. "..I love you too, Ed.." Allen murmured. Ed smiled as Allen pulled back and looked at him, "Now let's go home. We smell like a fair.." Allen said. Ed laughed a little and they started on their way home. "You smell worse though.." Ed said, grabbing Allen's hand. Allen smiled, "Shut up..".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw it's canon now.


	3. Allen Walker X Edward Elric Pt. 3

When they got home, Allen went straight to take a bath. Ed waited for him to get out at the kitchen table, staring at the wall. Alphonse walked in, surprising Ed. "Brother, he--..why are you covered in food?" Al asked, sitting across from him. "Well..me and Allen had a food fight.." Ed smiled, remembering the huge mess they made. "What are you doing here I thought you were making early wedding plans." Ed asked, frowning a bit. "We've already picked out where it's going to be and what food we'll be serving, but we haven't made invitations yet and I was hoping you'd help with that. You're coming, right?" Al asked hopefully. Edward nodded, "Mhm, of course. And I will help you as well. Where are you having it and who do you plan on inviting?" Ed inquired. "Well we're having it at Xing but we haven't figured out who we are inviting. Obviously you, Lan Fan and ..maybe even Allen?" Edward perked up at the mention of his new found lover's name. "Speaking of Allen," Ed said with a smirk, "We're dating now." Ed announced. Alphonse didn't look surprised. "Congrats, brother. Maybe you'll be planning a wedding too, soon?" Al asked, smiling. Ed blushed and looked down. "I-it's too soon to be thinking about all that, don't you think..?" Ed mumbled. Alphonse just laughed a little then turned around at the sound of Allen's voice. "You can go ahead, Edward. I'm done in the shower." Ed looked over to see Allen drying his hair off with a towel and one of his old t-shirts on with shorts. Ed just blushed more as Allen tossed away the towel and smiled that adorable smile of his. 'Oh god, he's cute!' Ed yelled in his head. "Hey Allen! Ling and I want to know if you'd like to attend our wedding?" Al asked, smiling a bit at Ed's reaction. "Of course I'd like to attend!" Allen said, walking behind Ed's chair and wrapping his arms around his neck, nuzzling him. Ed smiled and turned to kiss Allen's cheek. "You guys are cute. I'll go so you can have some time alone.." Alphonse gave a little smirk and headed for the door. "Hey! What do you mean by that?" Ed asked. "Oh nothing, brother. And you should take your shower. You smell like old spaghetti!" Al said teasingly before he left. "He's right.." Allen chuckled, letting go of Ed. Ed growled a bit then walked to the shower. He made sure to scrub his hair real good to make sure he got out all the spaghetti sauce. Then he got out, got dressed and walked to his room. He needed to get stuff to help Al with his invitations. "Maybe he already has that stuff ready.." Ed thought. "I'll just write down a list of people we need to invite instead.." Ed got out a pin and began scribbling some names down. When he thought of writing Roy's name down he stopped. "Colonel..." Ed mumbled. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, sighing. The sound of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts as Allen walked in and sat on the bed. "What are you writing? Poetry?" Allen asked, partly teasing. "Just a list of people who we need to invite to the wedding." Ed said, scooting back in his desk chair. "Hm. Well when you're ready to lay down, come join me." Allen scooted under the blankets and turned facing the wall. Edward stared at him for a long time. 'One day, he'll leave..' Ed thought sadly. 'No he won't. He'll stay! He has too! He promised..' Ed wasn't convinced but he knew if Allen really meant it when he said 'I love you too', he wouldn't leave. Ed laid in bed with Allen. Allen scooted back into him to get warmer and Ed wrapped a arm around his waist. Ed wouldn't mind staying like this forever. It was perfect, wasn't it? Ed soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Ed and Allen were still asleep when Alphonse came over with a bag. He tiptoed into the bedroom quietly. He jumped onto the bed and yelled, "Wake up!" Making Allen and Ed jump up, hugging each other. "What was that for?!" Edward asked. "Yeah you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Allen put in, clinging to Ed. "I need help filling out my invitations! And Allen, I thought me and you could go pick me out a dress." Al said with a smile. "So you're really going through with wearing a dress, eh?" Ed asked, sliding off the edge of the bed, walking to his desk to get the invitation list. "Yeah I am." Al said, not caring about wearing a dress at all. "Well I don't mind going to the dress shop with you. When are we going?" Allen asked, grabbing a change of clothes. "After these invitations get done." Alphonse joined Ed at his desk and Allen nodded and went to change out of his night clothes. "Here Al, I'll write the names on the cards and you can put with fancy decoration stuff on them when I'm done, alright?" Ed grabbed a pin. "Fine. Thanks brother." Alphonse got the stuff he needed out of the bag he brought. "Don't mention it." Ed said, working on filling out the cards. They worked in silence until Alphonse spoke up. "Can you imagine Allen in a wedding dress?" He asked. Ed stopped for a moment and tried to picture it. Allen Walker, his lover, in a pretty white wedding dressed fixed with garter belts, stockings and all, walking down the isle to him. He blushed then went back to writing, "Yes." He answered faintly. "But I can't believe you're going to be wearing one it just seems so unlikely.." Edward said, flicking a card to Alphonse so he could finish it up. "Ling insisted I did. It'll be more perfect that way, anyway." Al said, finishing up the last card. "Did you go through them and make sure you spelled names right?" Al asked. "You do that I don't feel like it.." Ed said, leaning back in his chair to stretch. Al sighed. "Allen I'm ready to go find a dress!" Al called, getting up and walking into the living room where Allen was relaxing. "Alright let's go!" Ed listened as their voices faded when they walked outside. He decided to go through the cards and only had to make one correction. To his own name, which made him mildly upset. Meanwhile at the dress shop, Allen followed Al around as he inspected each dress. "How about this one, Alphonse?" Allen asked, showing him one of the dresses. "Too poofy!" Al replied, shaking his head. "This one?" Allen showed him another, smiling a bit. "Eh not poofy enough!" Al shook his head again. "Ugh! It's so hard picking out dresses!" Alphonse sighed. "You'll find one to your liking." Allen said. Almost at the same time, Al bumped into a display, knocking a dress onto him. Allen kneeled beside him. "A-Alphonse? Are you alright?" Allen asked, becoming concerned. "This is the one!" Al sat up and grabbed the dress. "Try it on, then." Allen said, looking for a store worker. Just then, a lady came and lead Alphonse to a changing room. While he tried the dress on, Allen looked around at some, too. Just one caught his eye. It was a creamy white with some light pink flowers down the side and a bow wrapped around the waist. "Is your big day coming up soon?" Someone asked from behind him. Allen turned around and almost gasped. It was Colonel Roy Mustang. "N-no it's not.." Allen said, smiling nervously. "Ah. I already had mine but it sorta went wrong so we're doing it again." Roy said, looking at the same dress Allen was looking at. Allen remembered the Akuma that had invaded their wedding but he acted as if he had no idea. "Oh what happened?" Allen asked, "If..If you don't mind me asking, that is!" He put in. Roy shook his head, "some weird thing just came in and..exploded everything.." Roy explained, "Anyway, what are you here for, then? If you don't mind me asking." Roy asked with a smile. Allen laughed a bit. "I'm here with my friend, Alphonse." Allen knew he was bound to know who he was talking about. "Alphonse? Alphonse Elric?" Roy asked, slightly curious. Allen nodded. "Who's he marrying? I never heard about this.." Roy looked over at the changing room and Alphonse walked out, tripping a bit. "I think Ling Yao. Yes, his name is Ling." Allen said, watching as Al made his way over. "Oh hey, colonel!" Alphonse greeted. "You're marrying Prince Ling Yao? You're kidding.." Roy said, squinting. "why does everyone find that hard to believe?" Alphonse sighed, "Yes I'm going to be marrying him and I wanted to invite you. It's in Xing." Alphonse said. "Yeah I'll go. Hey, what's your name?" Roy asked Allen. Allen looked over and stuttered a bit, "U-um, Allen Walker!" He answered quickly. Roy nodded, "I'm colonel mustang but you can call me Roy." Roy said. "Edward told me.." Allen replied, looking up at him. "Edward? You know him too?" Roy asked, surprised. "They're dating!" Alphonse smiled. "Oh.." Allen could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. "Well..I-I should go.." Roy said, saying his farewells then leaving. "I'll buy this dress tomorrow." Alphonse said once he left. "It looks amazing on you.." Allen smiled with as much enthusiasm as he could. On the way home, all he could think about was whether Ed was over The Colonel or not.


	4. AllenXEdward pt. 4 (It's kinda short*Like Ed*)

Alphonse walked Allen home then he went to where he was staying. Allen walked in, spotting Ed on the couch, talking on the phone. "I'll have to call you back." Ed said and hung up the phone. "Did the dress shopping work out?" Ed asked, patting a spot on the couch for him to sit. Allen just stood there. "Yes it did. Edward.." Allen began, "I met Colonel Mustang.." Ed's eyes widened. "Roy? What was he doing there?" Ed asked, very confused. "He was getting a new dress I think for his redo wedding since it was ruined last time.." Allen explained. Ed nodded. "What were you gonna say earlier?" He asked. "I-I told him were dating. He sounded disappointed, Ed. I-I think he still has feelings for you.." Allen said, the last part becoming faint. "R-really..?" Ed felt a odd feeling in his chest replaced by something else. "Oh well..I'm with you now!" Ed said, grinning. Allen didn't smile. "Ed, you should go back to him. He's who you want to be with.." Allen said. "Hey--" Allen shook his head and smiled. "No, I understand! It'll only make it easier when I have to leave, after all.." Allen felt his eyes burn. The jealously he felt spread through him. "Allen!" Ed got up and slammed him down on the couch, pinning him. Allen let the tears fall. "No, Ed it's ok--" Ed shut him up with a passionate kiss, then pulled back. "Allen, I love you and only you! Where's all this coming from, huh?" Ed growled. "I'm sorry..it's just jealously..it's bad, I know.." Allen wiped his eyes. "Don't be jealous, Allen. That's stupid.." Ed smiled. Allen stared at him for a long time then smiled softly too. "I love you, Edward.." He murmured. "Heh..I love you too." Ed pulled him into another kiss. When Allen deepened it, Ed pulled back. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom..?" Ed whispered into Allen's ear. "Edward!" Allen exclaimed, his cheeks heating up immediately. Allen then wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and whispered back, "Yes, let's go.." Ed laughed a little and picked up Allen. "Alrighty!" Ed carried him to bed and..well ya know.   
Allen woke up first at about 6. His hair was a mess and he couldn't help but blush at remembering why. He sat up and yawned, looking over to see Ed still snoring. Suddenly, the phone rang. Allen tried to get to the phone as fast as he could so Ed didn't wake. "Hello?" He answered tiredly. "Moyashi." Allen froze up. That nickname. "K-Kanda!" Allen had to keep from yelling. He sighed. "Yes Kanda, you idiot. Where are you?" Kanda asked, sounding annoyed as usual. "With my..boyfriend." Allen said quietly. "Boyfriend? You know good and well that we have to leave! Why'd you start a relationship on a mission?" When Allen didn't answer, he continued, "We found the innocence by the way. We will be leaving soon as well." Kanda announced. "Leaving? How soon?" Allen asked. He winced when Kanda answered. "Like in two days. So I expect you to be where we were dropped off at two days from now at about this time. You're lucky I'm giving you two days." Allen heard the line end and he hung up. He sighed and sat on the couch. At least he had time to go to Alphonse's wedding. 'I'll tell him when it's over. I'm not keeping it from him..' Allen thought. Tomorrow was the wedding. "Morning Allen.." Ed yawned, sitting down beside him. Allen quickly put on a happy face. "Good morning, Ed." Allen laid his head on his lap, looking up at him. Ed smiled down at him. "I'm surprised Alphonse hasn't came here yet panicking to me. His wedding his tomorrow." Ed said, stroking Allen's hair. Allen sighed happily, "His wedding is in Xing so he's probably on his way there." Allen moved a bit to get comfortable. "No, he's having it here. I guess they made a change of plans." Ed said, looking at the window. "Either way, I'm excited!" Allen smiled. "Yeah.." Ed looked back down at Allen. Allen rolled on his side and yawned. Later on that day, Ed was heading to the place the wedding was going to take place, accompanied by Allen. "Hey, Ed! Hey, Allen!" Ling ran over to him. "Hey.." Ed replied. "We're here to help with decorations!" Allen said happily. Ed found how excited he was quite annoying. As Ling was leading Allen away, Ed looked around for Alphonse and found him opening a package that had the Table cloths In it. "Hey Al." Ed walked up beside him. "Brother! Thank god you're here! Take these and put them on the table!" Alphonse shoved the table cloths in Edward arms. "Sure.." Ed sighed and lazily put up the table cloths. "Put them on right!" Alphonse straightened them out with a sigh. "Honestly, brother, do you know anything about neatness?" Alphonse went to put up more things. "Well, sorry! I'm not the one getting married.." Ed grunted. Alphonse whipped around to him, obviously he wasn't happy because all of this decorating. "That doesn't matter! I'm your brother and tomorrow's my big day!" Alphonse snapped. Ling came up behind Alphonse and hugged him. "Alphonse, it's okay.." He tried to calm his soon-to-be husband. "No, it's okay Ling. I just won't come to the wedding!" Ed growled. "Ed.." Allen walked across the room to him. "Fine!" Alphonse yelled. Ed glared at him for a long time, then span around and left.


	5. AllenXEd last chapter (It's a bit short as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this honestly. I know I took it a little fast but who cares? Also, I copied the purposle from the last episode and kinda changed it up a bit for the fanfic. I thought it'd be cute. There might be a sequel coming soon, also. Anyway, enjoy lol.

~  
"Edward." Allen said firmly, following Ed into the house. "What?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes at Allen. "What happened?" Allen asked. "He's..he's acting like a stuck up prince!" Ed yelled, "But then again, look who he's marrying.." Ed added. Allen sighed, Look, I'd be angry too. Tomorrow is his wedding day! That's a big thing!" Allen said, wrapping his arms around Ed's neck. Ed sighed and wrapped his arms around the exorcist's waist. "I know, but..it's just not like Al to snap at me like that..over something so little.." Ed mumbled. "It'll be okay. Are you still going to the wedding?" Allen asked, looking at Ed. Edward was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Good." Allen smiled, "Now come on, I'll make something for us to eat!" Allen ran off to the kitchen, Ed following slowly.   
The wedding was happening soon and everyone was buzzing around nervously, trying to help get stuff up or to help Alphonse and Ling. Allen was nervously about something else though. As he took his seat in the front, he thought about how he'd tell Edward that he had to leave. Ed walked up to him, smiling. "Me and Al made up." He said, taking a seat next to Allen. "See I knew you guys would! Now hurry up to the alter! You're the best man, after all." Allen smiled. "Oh, right! Wish me luck." Edward gave Allen a quick kiss on the cheek then hurried up to get in place. The music started to play and Winry walked down the isle, throwing Rose petals in her wake. Allen watched as Alphonse came out. He looked so happy and nervous at the same time. Ling looked as if he was about to burst with happiness. Alphonse made his way to the alter and faced Ling with a bright smile. Allen imagined him and Ed doing this, but then remembered that it would never happen because he had to leave. When the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride!" Ling pulled Alphonse into a deep passionate kiss, making the crowd 'ooo' and Edward to start making angry noises then the crowd began clapping. Allen clapped too, smiling lightly. Everyone began to crowd up to Al and Ling when it was over. Allen took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing.." He said to himself, pushing through the crowd to meet Ed. "Hey Allen! Wanna get some cake?" Ed asked. "I've gotta tell you something first.." Allen pulled Ed to the side. "What is it?" Ed asked curiously. Allen looked down, "Kanda called..h-he said tomorrow I..I have to leave.." Allen met Ed's outraged eyes. "But Allen! You can't! I thought--..." Ed stopped and frowned. "Fine, then. Alphonse!" Ed called. Al came over, almost tripping. "Yes, brother?" He asked. "Me and Allen have to leave early. Save us some cake." Ed said, grabbing Allen's hand. "W-well, okay." Alphonse said as they pushed out of the building. "Where are we going?" Allen asked once they got outside. "To the diner we met at. I want to make this last day count.." Ed said. Allen smiled and grabbed Ed's arm, nuzzling it. Edward smiled and walked to the diner. Memories flooded back. Running into him at the doorway, eating with him in the booth at the back. The workers looked surprised to see them so close. "Let's order what we did last time.." Allen said, not even looking at the menu. "I remember exactly." Allen said, making Ed scratch his head nervously. "Heh, really? Because I don't." Ed said with a smile. Allen rolled his eyes, "You got the macaroni." Allen said, pointing to the menu. "Oh yeah!" Ed exclaimed, starting to remember. When the food came, they ate more than they thought they could. The waitress came back over. "I remember when you too were just a couple of friends.." The waitress mused. Ed and Allen smiled at each other. "People change." Allen said, intertwining his fingers with Edward's. By time they left, the moon was full above their heads, shining brightly. "That was great!" Allen said as Ed dashed over to a tree. "Edw--?" Allen turned his gaze to where Ed was standing. He transformed his automail arm into a blade. Allen walked over and joined him. "What are you doing?" Allen asked. "You'll see.." Edward carved 'E+A' Into the tree and put a heart around it. "Ed.." Allen sighed and smiled at him. Edward chuckled and ran his hand over the carving. "Now everyone will see it." Ed said, looking into Allen's eyes. Allen blushed and met his gaze with an adorable smile. "Ugh!" Ed hugged him, "I'm gonna miss that smile!" Ed whined. Allen laughed and hugged him back. "I'm gonna miss you too, Ed..." Allen sighed. Ed picked up Allen, making him squeak in surprise. "You can show me how much you love me at home!" Ed grinned, walking home with Allen in his arms. Allen wrapped his arms around his neck. "I will." Allen answered, voice faint. And Allen did. He collapsed beside Edward, panting lightly. Ed huffed, looking over at Allen. "T-that was too much.." Allen wrapped the covers around himself tightly. Ed laughed and folded his arms behind his head. Breaking the momentary silent, Ed said, "I don't want morning to come.." Allen turned to face him. "I don't either.." He yawned. "But I'm so tired.." He nuzzled his face into Ed's chest. Ed wrapped an arm around him. "Sleep, then.." Ed didn't want to sleep. He didn't want Allen to go. When morning did come, Allen and Ed walked silently down the street. They turned the corner and saw Lavi and Kanda waiting where Ed had first seen Allen. Allen turned to Ed and hugged him. "I'll miss you so much.." Allen didn't stop the tears from rushing down his face. Ed said nothing and returned the hug. Kanda grunted and walked over. He looked disdainfully at Allen. "Okay, moyashi.." He said. Ed and Allen looked up at Kanda with tear stained cheeks. "I'll give you three whole years to stay with him. Then we're coming to take you back home. Me and Lavi decided why not? I have to admit, Moyashi, you guys are adorable together.." Allen smiled wide and hugged Kanda. "Thank you so much, Bakanda!" Allen cried. Kanda nudged him off and grunted. Allen jumped into Ed's arms happily. The three years seemed long but it wasn't long before they were in the same place. The car was waiting on Allen. He and Ed had grown in those years. Kanda and Lavi also had a child, whom was waiting in the car with them for Allen. Allen gave Edward a farewell kiss. "Well..it's time I go.." Allen started to turn away. "Wait!" Edward grabbed Allen's arm. Allen turned. "Let's do an equivalent exchange before you go!" Ed's cheeks felt hot as he said, "I'll give you half of my heart if you give me half of yours!" Ed stared hard into Allen's eyes. Allen was dumbfounded for a moment then gasped a little. "Ed.." Allen sighed. "Why can't you just ask like normal?" Allen asked, sounding annoyed. "W-what?!" Ed exclaimed. "Yes, Ed. I'll do your 'equivalent exchange'.." Allen smiled and hugged him. Ed stayed still for a moment, then tightened the hug. "I love you, Allen.." Ed whispered. "I love you too, Ed. And I promise, I promise ill return to you as soon as I can!" Allen vowed, stepping back towards the car. "I'll wait for you.." Ed replied, watching Allen get in the car. He waved as the car drove away and just like that, Ed was alone again as he had been years ago when he'd met the exorcist. "I'll wait for you forever.."  
When Allen returned, it was sunset. He walked up to Ed's porch and hesitated before he knocked. When he finally did get the courage too, Ling opened the door. "...Allen?" He asked in disbelief. "Who is it?" Ed asked, walking up behind Ling. It took moments before he realized it was Allen. He looked different, His hair tied up in the back. "Yes it's me.." Allen smiled a little. Ed pushed Ling out of the way and tackle hugged him. "You've finally returned.." Ed murmured, looking at Allen. "Forever." Allen confirmed. "As it should be.." Ed smiled, "Come in and see Ling and Al's son!" Ling got up from where he fell and Walked in with them. Alphonse was snoozing on the couch while a 2 year old baby sat on the floor. He looked at Allen confused. "He's adorable.." Allen smiled. Ed hugged Allen from behind, watching the baby. He was happy him and Allen could be reunited again.

The end lol


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EdAllen is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. I'll probably make more chapters after this one. Probably. Everything in: '*~' are flashbacks.

*~Ed didn't want to be here at all. He didn't want to watch his Roy get married to someone else. But he had to stand their and watch as Roy made his way down the isle. Ed looked confused. He felt like havoc should have been the one walking down the isle, not Roy. That's how it was in his fantasies, after all. But he wasn't standing next to Havoc on the alter. In his fantasies, he was walking down to Roy with a big smile on his face.~*  
Ed remembered he used to think those things. He was thinking a lot of things at the moment. The alchemist was nervous out of his mind! The reason was because today was the day he was going to marry Allen Walker. Ed was sweating under the pressure of everyone looking at him. Alphonse patted Ed on the back and smiled. "It'll be okay brother, don't worry!" But Edward hardly heard him. 'It should be alright, right? I mean, Ling and Al did it and nothing bad happened..' Ed bit his lip and glanced back over at the crowd of people talking. He saw Roy and Havoc talking and almost all the military. He had Alphonse and Ling be his best man. Winry and Lenalee were the brides maids. Everything was perfect but Ed still felt like someone was or was about to go terribly wrong.

Suddenly, the music started. Ed looked back at Al fast. "I can't do it!" Ed whispered, shaking his head. "Brother stop being so nervous!" Al scolded. Ed took a deep breath. Alley,Alphonse and Ling's daughter, skipped across the isle, throwing Rose petals down as she did. Then, Allen came out. He had the lightest blush on his face, holding his dress up so he could walk. It was the same dress he saw when he went with Alphonse to pick out dresses. Ed blushed deeply as he watched Allen run up the isle, a big smile on his face. Lenalee even got Allen to put ribbon in his hair, which Ed had to thank her for. Allen hugged Ed when he got up to him and Ed swung around little when he did. "Hey Ed," Allen smiled, standing across from the alchemist. Ed smiled a little and took another breath. "I'm so nervous.." he muttered quietly. Allen intertwined his gloves fingers with Ed's and smiled. "It's okay. Trust me~" Allen gave one of those adorable smiles again. Ed blushed more and nodded. 

The priest said the ritual words. After Ed and Allen confirmed their vows, came the most important part. 

"Do you,Edward Elric, take Allen Walker as your lawfully wedded wife(or husband)?"

"Y-Yes I do." 

"Do you,Allen Walker, take Edward Elric as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do~"

"Then you may now kiss the bride!"

Applause filled the room as Ed leaned forward and kissed Allen with more passion then ever.

*~Wait!" Edward grabbed Allen's arm. Allen turned. "Let's do an equivalent exchange before you go!" Ed's cheeks felt hot as he said, "I'll give you half of my heart if you give me half of yours!" Ed stared hard into Allen's eyes. Allen was dumbfounded for a moment then gasped a little. "Ed.." Allen sighed. "Why can't you just ask like normal?" Allen asked, sounding annoyed. "W-what?!" Ed exclaimed. "Yes, Ed. I'll do your 'equivalent exchange'.." Allen smiled and hugged him. ~*


End file.
